Chicago
Chicago is the largest city of the state of Illinois. History Captain America's USO Shows Steve Rogers was chosen as the new public hero of World War II due to his heroic persecution of Heinz Kruger in the streets of New York City. The event became a front page in the newspapers, and Senator Brandt realized he had potential as a public symbol to boost the morale of the nation, and promote the purchasing of War Bonds. Rogers joined the and began touring the nation in a colorful costume as "Captain America", accompanied by a chorus named the Star Spangled Singers, Chicago being one of the many cities visited. Rogers' shows included Rogers' speech about the role of the common citizen during the war, a dancing show by the Star Spangled Singers, feats showing Rogers' strength, a climatic moment when Captain America punched another actor portraying Adolf Hitler and the possibility of getting an autograph or a photo with Captain America. Rogers' success during these shows led to the promotional movies and comics about "Captain America"'s adventures during World War II.Captain America: The First Avenger Zodiac Virus A terrorist cell run by a man named Baker infiltrated the Willis Tower in Chicago, disguised as a cleaning crew, with the intention of launching a terrorist strike over Chicago using the Zodiac virus, stolen from S.H.I.E.L.D., who kept it even though it was reported to have been destroyed. Baker shot at the security guard at the entrance of the tower, and ordered his men to get into their positions, knowing that S.H.I.E.L.D. would try to recover the virus. The rest of the men went up to the skydeck of the tower, in order to wait until the building was filled by thousands of people and launch the strike. S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Brock Rumlow approached the tower, pretending to be a lost man asking for directions, to distract the guard while Captain America, now a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent as well, rendered the guard unconscious. Inside the elevator, Rogers and Rumlow discussed the claims about S.H.I.E.L.D.'s destruction of the Zodiac. Baker ordered his men to open fire at the incoming elevator, but they found it empty after shooting, as Rogers and Rumlow climbed to the ceiling of the elevator and defeated the first man that entered inside it. The terrorists wanted to collect a reward offered for Captain America, so they tried to capture him alive while killing Rumlow. Captain America and Rumlow started defeating the terrorists with ease, while Baker asked how they knew their location. Rogers answered that someone told them, someone that Baker may know. At the same moment, Agent Natasha Romanoff crashed through a window and attacked Baker, who was surprised as she was infiltrated for weeks in their cell under the name Audrey. Romanoff shot at Baker intending to kill him if necessary to retrieve the Zodiac, but Baker was wearing a bulletproof body armor that increased his strength. Rogers and Rumlow defeated the rest of the terrorists, and Romanoff managed to free herself from Baker, allowing Captain America to take him by surprise. Seeing no other way, Baker jumped out of the tower's skydeck, and Captain America followed him without having a parachute in order to prevent the vial containing Zodiac from shattering. To save himself, Baker handed over the Zodiac to Rogers, who was caught by a rope shot by Rumlow, while Baker opened his parachute to survive the fall. After climbing back to the skydeck, Rogers congratulated Rumlow for the shot that managed to catch him. Captain America questioned S.H.I.E.L.D.'s motives to lie about the destruction of the Zodiac, and Romanoff revealed that safely S.H.I.E.L.D. labeled it as destroyed so that no one would try to take it. Rogers left the tower, voicing his worries that someone was able to see pass the lie.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Infinite Comic Project Insight Alexander Pierce used different examples to justify his actions regarding the approval of Project Insight for HYDRA in order to stop disorder, chaos and war all over the world. One of his examples was that it was a matter of time that an EMP fried the electrical systems in a city like Chicago. For that, Pierce considered diplomacy to be useless, and he intended to use Project Insight to bring order to the lives of seven billion people by sacrificing the lives of twenty million.Captain America: The Winter Soldier [[Abduction at Rae's Restaurant|Abduction at Rae's Restaurant]] .|Deke Shaw and Phil Coulson|Orientation Part One}} While the S.H.I.E.L.D. team was enjoying a meal in Rae's Restaurant in Chicago following their victory over Aida, the Chronicom Enoch led a team of operatives to kidnap all the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents except Leo Fitz, using a stasis device to freeze everyone. When Fitz regained consciousness, all his friends were gone and he was soon arrested by a group of military men led by Lieutenants Evans and Lucas.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.05: Rewind Battle of Chicago Glenn Talbot, through the use of the Inhuman Robin Hinton, discovered a deposit of Gravitonium buried beneath the city. Therefore, he dragged the remnants of Qovas' Ship into the city, damaging and destroying several buildings. Talbot then began the process of extracting the Gravitonium, causing pieces of the ground to ascend then fall back down when finished extracting the substance. Reports began to come out of the city, causing S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Zephyr One to show up and fight Talbot. They assisted in the evacuation of civilians while Quake engaged Talbot, ending the fight by enhancing herself with the Centipede Serum and quaking Talbot into space. With Talbot defeated, both the city and Earth were saved, although Leo Fitz lost his life in Chicago due to the collapse of a building.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.22: The End The Snap After the Battle of Wakanda ended, Nick Fury and Maria Hill drove through Chicago and learned about unidentified objects detected over in Wakanda. Before Fury could order Hill to notify Cameron Klein where they would meet, a car spiraled out of control in front of them and blocked them. They stepped out of car and saw that Chicago citizens disappearing because of Thanos' actions. Moments later, Hill and Fury began to disappear but Fury managed to send message to Captain MarvelAvengers: Infinity War Post-credits Scene Appearances References External Links * * Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Locations Category:Avengers: Infinity War Locations Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations Category:Comics Locations